


Friends

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pokemon Generations - Fandom
Genre: Distortion World, Gen, the new world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: Cyrus had told his followers not to look for him, but Cynthia was under no obligation to listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For All Hail Pokémon Villains on tumblr, their monthly fanfic list theme of "friends". Written right after the Generations episode.

"Is this really what you were after?"

Cynthia had arrived, one of her many visits to the shadowy world. Her familiar question had become as recurring as she was, and today she used it to announce her presence.

Cyrus turned, seeing her on the platform to his side. "Champion. Is this really the company you wish to keep?"

She smirked. "Always with that sass. I don't think you ever fooled anyone when you claimed to be emotionless." She set a basket down and sat, gesturing for him to join her.

The steps in the Distortion World had become second nature to him, and he manouvered the floating platforms with ease. Cynthia still had difficulty traversing them, and Giratina often had to bring her to wherever Cyrus was. He sat next to her, not looking at her but off into the distance, saying nothing as she did likewise.

After a while, Cynthia broke the silence. "I brought you something." She pulled a book from the basket and set it next to his hand. "It's one of my favorites, so I hope you like it."

He sighed, a sound of distance rather than irritation, before glancing down. "Mm. I read this as a child. Naught but fairy tales."

Cynthia laughed. "Stories of the twin birds of Johto, fairy tales?"

"They were useless to my goal. They were nothing that I wanted."

She pushed the book a little closer to him, otherwise quiet, and the two sat silently again.

Giratina landed by Cyrus's side, and the man reached out to pet its head. "...Still emotional," he chided the beast softly. "After all this time, you haven't learned to temper that."

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked, leaning back to get a full view.

"Giratina is...for lack of a better word, lonely." His hand trailed to the golden markings across its face. "The creature banished for its violence...whatever it had done, it bears no hatred in its heart now."

Cynthia retrieved something else from the basket, a sweet pastry, and stood up. "Giratina, do you eat? These are a specialty of Sinnoh. You can have this one if you want."

The pokémon leaned towards her, giant body barely having to move despite the distance, and sniffed the offered item before picking it up in a tendril and eating it whole.

"See, there you go. Cyrus, I brought you one too."

He noted the implication of that. The other had been for her rather than Giratina, and she had forgotten to include it in her plans. "Maybe it will enjoy these stories," Cyrus said as he picked up the book. "I've been reading to it, those books you brought before. Concepts of science, especially physics, seem to fascinate it."

"You're really good with it," Cynthia smiled. "I never would have thought you could be trusted with a legendary, but the two of you are like old friends."

Cyrus shook his head. "I need no such thing."

"Maybe you don't, but that doesn't mean you don't have them." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Someday you'll leave here. You'll probably use that orb you found to keep Giratina with you. And you'll see everything the world is like, the joy it has in it. You'll understand the importance of emotions."

It wasn't that he thought emotions were unimportant. It was that he thought they were detrimental. He had told her this before but still she insisted on her own version of things. "I have no want to leave this place. No one was to look for me. No one was to find me."

Cynthia laughed. "When someone sees you get sucked into another dimension, they're generally going to look for you there."

"I gave an order."

"And I'm not one of your followers. I'm under no obligation to obey."

A small smile crept to his face, similar to how he had smiled upon seeing the Distortion World for the first time. "Still Cynthia."

"I know this world isn't what you want. But I know it's what you need right now." Her touch trailed down his arm to hold his hand. "And when you're ready, I can help you get integrated back into the outside world."

Cyrus took a step back. "I'm not leaving. This is the world I looked for. This is where I belong." He was still smiling.

Giratina leaned over and gently butted its head against him, a prompt to pet it again. When he did, it roared loudly, a sound Cynthia had for so long perceived as anger but that Cyrus insisted was contentment.

"I can't get used to that noise," she chuckled. "Hey, Cyrus, I know someday you'll leave. Even if it's just to visit. And I know this isn't the world you wanted, not with all your talk of having to bring justice or ridding everyone of spirit..."

"Is there a point to this, Champion? You seem to want me to further that goal despite vowing to stop me."

She flopped back down by the basket. "I don't think that's your goal any more. I don't think I would have to stop you because I don't think you would do anything I would have to stop. I think you've changed. This world has changed you, and specifically I think Giratina has changed you. You have a friend now."

The first thought that came to his mind startled him. He had never thought of things in the way that first thought framed, and at her words he gasped at the realization.

Even in an empty world, he wasn't alone. He had two friends by his side.


End file.
